


That's So Raven/Raven's Home: Farm Fresh (Cow TF)

by mysteryguy248



Series: That's So Raven/Raven's Home: Farm Fresh (Cow TF) [1]
Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animal Transformation, Be Careful What You Wish For, Cow Transformation, Cows, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguy248/pseuds/mysteryguy248
Summary: On one fateful Halloween night, Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels accidentally turned themselves into cows (As seen in "Don't Have a Cow"). After months of taking care of them, their two families decide the best option is to leave the two on a farm to live like the animals they became until the spell is undone. Will Raven continue to fight her bovine instincts?





	1. Moooving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one fateful Halloween night, Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels accidentally turned themselves into cows (As seen in "Don't Have a Cow"). After months of taking care of them, their two families decide the best option is to leave the two on a farm to live like the animals they became until the spell is undone. Will Raven continue to fight her bovine instincts?

Chelsea enters the apartment and takes her jacket off. She finds Raven folding her hands looking a little tense. The two 30-year old moms had plenty to worry about, but Raven told Chelsea she needed to say something that's been on her mind for a very long time.   
  
_Chelsea: All right, dropped Levi out at school. What is it you wanted to talk about?_  
  
_Raven: Well, we've been busy with the kids lately, so I might've forgotten it for a while. But they started talking about friends that had parents that worked at barns and different animals they were discussing at their classes._  
  
_Chelsea: I might know where this is going..._  
  
_Raven: Can't help it Chels. I thought back to that time where we almost turned into cows._  
  
_Chelsea: This again Rae? I'm the vegetarian. How have you been worrying about cows this year more than me?_  
  
_Raven: Well, when you're in the body of one, it's kind of different._  
  
_Chelsea: It was just two visions. One where you saw us change, and another where you saw our parents taking care of us until we could change back. What more could there be?_  
  
_Raven: Actually, quite a bit. I wanted to talk to you because I had another vision regarding that recently._  
  
_Chelsea: Wait, how recent? Do we have to take protocols to make sure our kids don't walk in on us chewing cud?_  
  
_Raven: No, it's not in the near future it's from a... different one._  
  
_Chelsea: So, an alternate timeline?_  
  
_Raven: Yeah, every year there's this day where I get glimpses into different futures that are not going to happen because I prevented them or something else happened along the way. I saw one with us as cows. Turns out our parents took a lot longer to change us back than we thought... if they ever did._  
  
_Chelsea: If they ever? Are you saying if you wouldn't have stopped that vision we would've remained cows for the rest of our lives?_  
  
_Raven: I don't know. My visions have limits even on those days, so I stopped looking past a certain point. But it's just been stressing me out lately, so I needed someone to talk to._  
  
_Chelsea: Well... all right. So what happened to the uh, cow versions of us?_  
  
_Raven: Let's just say we didn't stay at our houses forever..._

  
The parents of Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels tearfully waved goodbye at their daughters as their cars traveled down a gravel road worrying about the future of their children. They expected this moment not to come so soon, but then again, they expected it to come at an out of state university, not a cattle farm.  
  
At this point in their lives, Raven and Chelsea should be 21-year-old human students attending a university pursuing their passions and building connections to further advance their career opportunities. Instead, they are two Holstein cows with no career fields available to them except for the dairy industry.  
  
A few years ago, the two women discovered a spell book belonging to Raven’s psychic grandmother, Vivian. They used it to get invited to a Halloween party hosted by Raven’s archnemesis, Alana, and to win the costume contest. However, their costumes ended up being more realistic than anyone realized, as Chelsea accidentally dropped a button in their spell concoction and turned them into cows. Despite their attempts to stop the magic, they failed and ended the spooky holiday on all fours.  
  
Ever since that fateful Halloween night, the two families had been hard at work taking care of the two bovines that were once human. They spent nearly half of their days preparing the animals their food, cleaning the yard of any dung, giving them kiddie pools full of water, and arguably the most humiliating task for both parties, milking them. Not only did it become incredibly difficult to manage with how long Vivian was taking with the spell, but Raven and Chelsea were no longer speaking to them. There were only moos coming out of their mouths.  
  
With no way to communicate to them, the two families assume that their daughters are now completely cattle in both body and mind. While Vivian was still insistent that she could prepare the spell within a year to change them back to normal, a year felt like an eternity having these beasts at a San Francisco suburban house. Since Raven and Chelsea were physically and mentally cows, the best option might be to let them live like cows for the time being.  
  
Victor contacted a close friend he met back in college who owned a cattle farm to let Raven and Chelsea stay at while Vivian continues preparing the spell. The parents left farmer Randall a list of what not to do with them. This includes not cutting their human hair, not letting them near the bulls, and not sending them to meet the butcher.  
  
After the parents left, Randall wrapped two halters around the ladies’ snouts and tied them on a fence near a bunch of washing equipment. They needed to be cleaned before joining the herd.  
  
_Chelsea: Hopefully he gets that spot right between my left back leg and tail. That’s been bugging me for weeks!_  
  
_Raven: The more you speak, the more I want to get out of here. How tight is this leash?_  
  
_Chelsea: Rae, we talked about this. We need to stay here._  
  
_Raven: No, we don’t! Our lives aren’t here Chels! They’re back with Eddie. Back with our parents…_  
  
_Chelsea: Back with Alana?_  
  
_Raven: I’ll take her over that terrible smell right now! I’d rather be able to choose a degree than get stuck as the test subject of an agricultural program._  
  
_Chelsea: Rae, that terrible smell is us. Even if we came back, nobody can understand us for some reason. We’re not 20-year-old students. We’re Holstein cows. Let’s stay here until your grandma can change us back to normal, all right?_  
  
_Raven: Sigh… fine. But he better use the right shampoo! I’m never letting Cory live that one time down…_  
  
Cows are very social creatures and have their own best friends. Thankfully, it is also one trait that Raven and Chelsea retain from their human bodies. Being able to talk with each other helps, though they are unsure why they cannot speak to other humans. Having Chelsea around made Raven slightly less embarrassed that her body just went through the animal equivalent of a car wash.  
  
They were then led to a chute with a head gate with an uneasy feeling in their stomachs. Chelsea went in first and the gate closed around all of her large body except for her head. She shut her eyes, only for Randall to stick a yellow tag in her left ear to give her a number. It was essentially an animal ear piercing. Raven went in more confidently and winced slightly after getting a yellow tag with the number 11703 in the middle of her left ear. She was relieved that she didn’t have to be branded on her rear as she figured those numbers might still be on there once she became human again. If she became human again…  
  
But the check-up wasn’t over yet. Randall led the two livestock ladies into yet another small platform with borders surrounding it and motioned them to step on it. Raven put her hooves on top and stopped towards the middle. She was dreading this part the most. The scale came out to say 1114.6 lbs.  
  
_Randall: Quite the healthy girl Victor raised! I’ll have to see if I can get in touch with that ranch he mentioned!_  
  
Raven was somewhat reprieved about Randall. Chances are, Randall wouldn’t have believed her father if he told them the two cows he was taking were his associate’s daughter and friend. The weight she was less than thrilled with. It might be healthy for a cow, but it’s nearly ten times than what she weighed as a human. Chelsea somehow weighing nearly 200 lbs less added insult to injury.  
  
Randall then took the halters off their snouts. Raven tried to use her long tongue to scratch the places where the rope was to no avail. He then began guiding the two transformed ladies to a blocked fence that would look easy to jump over if they were ten times lighter and standing on two legs. He opened the fence and allowed them to alternate their four hooves into the pasture before closing the gateway behind them. Raven and Chelsea awkwardly looked at each other, then turned their heads back to Randall.  
  
_Randall: Get used to the surroundings girls. Feel free to graze wherever until its time for your favorite part!_  
  
Despite Randall going mostly out of view, Raven still stood there wondering what he meant.  
  
_Raven: Favorite part? What does that mean? And what is grazing all about?_  
  
_Chelsea: We basically walk around, eat grass, sleep, and that’s it._  
  
_Raven: So basically, everyday here is like a Saturday for Cory? I’d appreciate not working if this wasn’t ruining my life. What do you think Chel-_  
  
When Raven turned her head around, Chelsea was already munching on a mound of grass sticking out of the fence. She grew increasingly impatient.  
  
_Raven: Forget it! I’m gonna find something else to do!_  
  
_Chelsea: Wait for me Rae! You know how much we’re supposed to eat in a day, right?_  
  
Chelsea’s heavy body and appetite made it take a while before she could catch up to her friend. Raven eventually gave in to her hunger after coming across a hay bale and began chomping down on it without a second thought. She tried convincing herself she wasn’t starving, but it’s hard when your digestive system was as big as hers. Raven heard munching alongside her.  
  
_Raven: Ok Chels, how much do we need?_  
  
_???: How much of what?_  
  
Raven quickly turned around and came face to face with a Holstein cow. But it lacked Chelsea’s distinct red hair and smaller stature. She was nearly as big as Raven, though she was standing more upright and continuously swishing her tail back and forth. Raven stepped back in fear.  
  
_Raven: Did, did you just talk?_  
  
_???: Um.. yeah? Can’t remember when I couldn’t talk. You must be new here._  
  
Raven was amazed by the other cow’s speaking ability, but at the same time she came to a horrific realization. She remembered that she has this tendency to lean her head upwards when she was talking, and noticed that the other animal was doing the same. When cows are tilting their heads upwards, they tend to be lowing.  
  
Raven thought she hasn’t heard herself moo in a while, but she now knew the reason why. When she and Chelsea were talking, they weren’t moving their lips like humans. They were mooing. They could now only speak cattle language and were no longer capable of human speech.  
  
She may have realized this sooner, but has been in denial ever since her mother broke down asking her to say anything other than “moo.” Now being able to understand this random cow she just met, she almost broke down herself, but kept her head straight up and continued to moo.  
  
_Raven: Yeah, uh, my name is Raven._  
  
_???: Raven, huh? Knew one a couple months ago before she left. My name is Beth. Nice to meet ya._  
  
If the two of them had hands, Raven would’ve extended her arm to offer a handshake. For now, all she could do was awkwardly stand there, slightly nod her head, and wiggle her left ear. She didn’t want to begin thinking about what happened to the other Raven.  
  
Chelsea finally catches up with Raven after making a couple of snack stops on the way.  
  
_Chelsea: Sorry I took so long. How’s the hay?_  
  
_Beth: Eh, felt a little rushed today. Could’ve been rolled slightly more._  
  
Chelsea stopped eating to process the same revelation Raven had minutes earlier, but didn’t take as long. When they were transforming, Chelsea quickly became more accustomed to being a cow than her friend. The same was true here.  
  
_Beth: Anyways, what’s that weird fur on your guys’ heads. And why are they different colors?_  
  
She was of course referring to the human hair still on their heads. It wasn’t exactly a common site to see for both a human or a bovine.  
  
_Chelsea: Oh, that? Well, funny story, we’re not exactly from a farm, we’re…_  
  
_Raven:… from a house with a large backyard! And there was this rare genetic thing where we got our mom’s fur on our body’s and our dad’s on our heads! The farmer was interested because of our rare hair and completely no other reason!_  
  
Even though, Chelsea was more used to being a cow, she was still prone to making the same air-headed decisions that Raven had to rescue her from. They couldn’t let the others know about their peculiar past.    
  
_Beth: Well all right then… I’ll let the other girls know we’ve got some new additions to our herd. Nice meeting you Raven and…_  
  
Chelsea: Chelsea.  
  
Beth: Thank ya kindly.  
  
Beth casually walked off while swishing her tail. The two thought they could hear some other women talking a short distance away, though they now knew it would sound like constant mooing through human ears.  
  
_Raven: Well that was… surreal._  
  
_Chelsea: Yeah, but hey new friends! You should go talk to them!_  
  
_Raven: Aren't you gonna come with?_  
  
_Chelsea: I would, but I need to uh... yeah I'll catch up in a bit..._  
  
Once Raven saw Chelsea lifting her tail and knew what unpleasant smell was coming next, she had even less reason to stand in that spot and decided to check out some “other” salad bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know you thoughts in the comments. It could be your feelings towards the original episode, what you think of this story, and how you would've handled the potential aftermath if Raven's cow transformation came true.


	2. Milking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raven and Chelsea adjust to life on the farm as dairy cows, Raven prepares herself for a moment she's been dreading for since they've arrived.

_Chelsea: So we could actually talk to other cows? That’s amazing!_  
  
_Raven: Yeah, sounds cool until you realize we sounded like James Earl Jones repeating the same word to everyone else._  
  
_Chelsea: Still, we could learn so much just by being able to communicate with them. Do we still have that spell book around?_  
  
_Raven: Nuh uh girl, we are NOT doing that again! If you thought you felt big when you were carrying Levi, try having four stomachs!_  
  
_Chelsea: Still, knowing how they actually feel could make a huge difference for vegetarians everywhere. Plus, couldn’t you just wish me back to normal?_  
  
_Raven: Chels, if our parents had the ability to do that, we wouldn’t have ended up on a barn. Plus, I’m not taking care of three kids just so you can chit chat with their lunch meat._  
  
_Chelsea: Well, least you’d save money on milk._  
  
_Raven: Ugh. I was trying to forget that part…_  
  
  
  
Hours pass, and the two felt like they accomplished a lot despite doing so little. They’ve eaten dozens of pounds of hay, grass, and whatever felt appealing to their snouts. Anytime they felt like they were getting full, the food would come back through their throats as cud.  
  
They also got to know their fellow herd members better. Most of them had names like Daisy, Anna, and April. Their conversations were very limited in subject matter. Most of these animals never stepped foot outside these grasslands and into the city, so their discussions mainly revolved around food quality and weather. Chelsea had to refrain Raven from talking about winter fashion given how clothing is now either edible material or made out of them. But Raven couldn’t help it. She should be a 21-year old fashion designer, not a living lawn mower.  
  
Some talked about their calves which were placed elsewhere on the farm. Raven felt uncomfortable being with so many mothers that looked exactly like her, while Chelsea was further reminded why she was a vegetarian in the first place. It was also difficult to tell who was pregnant, but most of them didn’t seem too offended when asked. Raven held back her head after Anna asked when she was expecting to avoid bashing something or someone with her skull.  
  
Eventually, Randall came back and started shaking around a large cowbell. Raven started twitching from the loud noise…  
  
_Raven: Great… is he gonna start fitting me for that?_  
  
_Anna: Ha! Good one. Imagine having that thing around your neck…_  
  
_Raven: But I thought… It’s called a… never mind._  
  
Randall opened the gate and continued shaking the bell for every bovine to hear.  
  
_Randall: All right ladies, that time of the day. Let’s get going…_  
  
Raven stood there slightly confused as most of the other cows started rushing forward.  
  
_Beth: About time!_  
  
_Anna: Been holding this in for hours!_  
  
_Daisy: How much you think we got today? Think we’ll jam it?_  
  
Raven suddenly knew what their “favorite part” of the day was. She wasn’t feeling it in her head or any of her stomachs, she was feeling it in her udders. They were ready to be milked.   
  
_Raven: Great… guess I gotta go to work…_  
  
Normally, she’d awkwardly let her parents know when she needed to be drained, but it became more of a guessing game after she could no longer talk to them. Unintentionally mooing louder than usual seemed to do the trick most of the time. Thankfully, it seemed like Randall knew the right moments of the day for the ladies.  
  
Chelsea was already far ahead of her, either from being close to the farmer or the fact that she had been eating way more than Raven and was more eager. Some of the other ladies mentioned Chelsea’s chances of getting a blue ribbon at the county fair, but both of them figured they had enough of competing after “winning” Alana’s costume contest.   
  
Raven tensely waited in line for her turn in the parlor. Not only was she feeling discomfort from her udders, but she also realized what being milked here would mean. Almost everyone she knew could be drinking a carton or eating a slice of cheese with part of her in it. Her family, her friends, her classmates, Alana and her group. The thought almost made her step out of the line and pretend she wasn’t up for it, but she wanted that pressure near her groin to be gone.  
  
The line itself didn’t help much. Her hooves were a little muddy, and her senses were going haywire from the strong smell, the constant cattle chatter, and the flies they were swatting with their tails. She couldn’t tell if she swallowed or inhaled a couple of bugs at one point.  
  
_Randall: All right new girl, you’re up._  
  
Finally, it was her turn. She stepped up into the metal stall and found an extra bin of hay right in front of her. Randall stood to her side holding a can and a machine with four long suction cups.   
  
  
  
  
Back in the present, the real Raven was struggling to speak.  
  
_Chelsea: I’ve milked cows before Raven. You don’t need to sugarcoat it. Lemme guess, he rubbed a lotion on your udders and then attached a machine to them. They do that with every cow on the farm._  
  
_Raven: Still can’t believe I’m having this conversation…_  
  
_Chelsea: Well the sooner you tell this to me, the better. Based on my experience, I’m guessing your first instinct was to start eating the food because you were hungry or you thought it was required, tried to kick Randall a few times, then calmed down once the milking actually happened._  
  
_Raven: Yeah, yeah. Think I whacked him with my tail at some point. I just don’t want to talk about it any further because…_  
  
_Chelsea: You enjoyed it._  
  
_Raven: Me, no no no. NOOO way._  
  
_Chelsea: Rae, you were a cow. It’s natural for them to feel relieved after getting milked. If it makes you feel any better, I probably would’ve felt good too. I mean the cow me, not the current me..._  
  
_Raven: Really starting to have second thoughts about telling this to you…_  
  
  
  
  
All of that built up stress finally went away as Raven’s milk entered the tubes. It felt better than any method that her dad or Cory used back at the Baxter house. She let out a massive sigh of relief which Randall heard clearly, albeit in a much-lower pitched voice.  
  
_Raven: MoooOOOoooo…_  
  
Randall: Looks like someone was excited today. Might be different than what you’re used to, but hopefully it got the job done.   
  
After a few minutes, Raven was properly milked and Randall took the suction cups off her udders and applied another lotion to them to prevent infection. She couldn’t think of a way to say thank you to him, nor could she physically. As she walked towards the main barn, she started to understand why other cows never thought of escaping.   
  
In the main barn area, multiple ladies were gathered up at different stalls with their long necks angled downwards. One group was taking gulps from a yellow trough filled with water, while the other was chomping down on thousands of pounds of silage. Raven did feel a little hungry and thirsty after her milking, so she figured it was like getting a cookie after someone gives blood.   
  
Raven couldn’t find Chelsea amongst the pack, but assumed she was at the far end of one side indulging herself somehow. It’d be nice if she was eye level with more faces than rears. Raven felt more thirsty than hungry, so she went to the water trough. She found the surface littered with dirt, feed, and backwash, but that didn’t matter at the moment. She dove her snout down and drank over a gallon of water within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many who watched "Don't Have a Cow" were disappointed that Raven and Chelsea didn't grow udders at any point during the transformation. I can understand the frustration given how this body part is synonymous with cows and how the animal is best known for its milk. The best we got was Cow Raven briefly saying "Mind as well milk it!" On the other hand, it would probably be more difficult to do with a live action transformation without coming across as inappropriate.
> 
> Still, I think some reference could've been thrown in like milk dripping out of their pants or something. Either way, please let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


	3. Maternal Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven reveals a shocking premonition to Chelsea she had when she was a cow. How will her friend react?

_Chelsea: Ok, so while I haven’t been a cow personally…  
  
Raven: Not in this timeline, you're welcome.  
  
Chelsea: Yeah, thanks. Anyways, it doesn’t sound like that bad of a set up. Randall sounds like a nice guy, and we were basically living how cows generally live without worrying too much about the stuff that made me a vegetarian. Our parents did have a set of guidelines to go by so nothing could go terribly wrong before we’d go back to normal…  
  
Raven: Wasn’t finished yet. Before I go on, I should let you know that since this is one of those longer visions, there are some different rules than the regular ones.  
  
Chelsea: Like what?  
  
Raven: Well in this case, I got another vision inside this vision.  
  
Chelsea: What? How does that work?  
  
Raven: Basically, I didn’t lose my psychic powers when I became a cow. So I got to see a vision my cow-self was having. Let’s just say it got a lot more complicated… _  
  
  
  
Raven noticed something while drinking her eighth gallon of water. She slowly lifted her head up as the water dripped from her lips. There was a small, wooden fence separating the main barn from a field with a couple of well-built bulls. Raven found herself drifting from each creature until she set her eye on one near the center.  
  
It was a large, black Angus bull. He weighed nearly 1800 pounds and had a relatively muscular build despite living on a cattle farm. The white horns were prominent, but not too large, the nose ring wasn’t that big in his snout holes, and the coat was especially shiny with the sun reflecting off his hide. He was swatting a couple of flies near his rear, but Raven thought that didn’t matter.  
  
 _Raven: Eh, no one’s perfect. Wait… don’t tell me I’m thinking about… no. No no no. Not in a million…_  
  
After lifting his head up from the grass, he locked eyes with Raven. The two stared intensely at each other for minutes. All conversations that Raven heard suddenly disappeared. She began trying to look for the numbers on his tag. She was wondering how she could approach this bull and what they could talk about? Where would she take someone when almost every area in this place serves food?  
  
 _Raven: Think of Devon. Tall, dark, and handsome, yeah! Nice smile, gorgeous eyes, a flexible tail… Wait. I can’t be…_  
  
Suddenly, Raven stared off into space and found herself in a different setting. Despite not having one for a while, she knew it was a vision. To her dismay, she was still a cow. Even worse, her stomach was significantly larger. How much did she weigh now?  
  
She found herself lying on the ground breathing heavily with a rope tied around her snout attached to a small pole in the ground. For some reason, both her parents were there. Her mother was crying into her father’s shoulders and she couldn’t tell if the tears were from pain or joy.   
  
Chelsea was also nearby, albeit stuck behind a wooden fence peeking her head through.  
  
 _Chelsea: Don’t worry Rae, the Dairy Godmother’s here for support!_  
  
Before Raven could wonder what Chelsea meant by that, she saw Randall appearing to be grasping something a little heavy. He turns around holding a Holstein Angus calf in his arms with dangling little legs.   
  
 _Randall: Congrats, it’s a boy!_  
  
Raven tried to call out to her parents, Chelsea, Randall, anyone, but her lips didn’t move. She was too tired. The little calf looked at his mother with fear and confusion.   
  
 _Randall: You look hungry. Don’t worry little guy, momma will be ready with her homemade milk soon enough._  
  
Raven then entered back into the present and found herself still looking at the bull. She quickly turned around and bumped into a couple of other cows on her way to the feed.   
  
 _April: Watch it girl!  
  
Daisy: Someone got the wrong udder cream today…_  
  
She wanted to leave more than ever, but all she could do is run towards the silage and take the empty spot next to Chelsea. She starts panting heavily and tries catching her breath. Chelsea stops eating.  
  
 _Chelsea: Hey Rae, what’s wrong? Milking go ok?  
  
Raven: I… uh… everything’s fine Chels. Just need something to eat, that’s all._  
  
 _Chelsea: Plenty more of this on the way. You get some grub, while I take a bathroom break. I’ll do it away from you this time._  
  
Chelsea walked away to avoid giving Raven a terrible smell, but Raven didn’t care at this point. She began eating as much as she could to try and wipe away that terrible image.   
  
  
  
Raven and Chelsea sat silently at the table for a minute just to process that. Chelsea was struggling with what to say while Raven looked downward shamefully.  
  
 _Chelsea: I mean… it was a vision, so maybe you prevented it just like you stopped us from becoming them.  
  
Raven: It still might’ve happened Chelsea.   
  
Chelsea: But you could have…  
  
Raven: But what Chels!? What other woman can say they know a version of herself ended up with a bull as a husband?   
  
Chelsea: Maybe it wasn’t your fault.  
  
Raven: You keep saying to me it was natural to act like the way I did because I was an animal. You still had your hair Chels, Randall didn’t do anything wrong.  
  
Chelsea: You were pretty detailed on that bull’s description…  
  
Raven: Not helping!_  
  
The two sat in silence once more with Raven shaking at the thought of her vision while Chelsea tried to figure out how to help her out.  
  
 _Chelsea: Ok, yeah, it’s weird that if you didn’t stop me from eating that burger, we would’ve ended up as livestock and you might’ve been a mama cow. But we’re moms right now too Rae. And for all the grief Booker and Nia give you, you still love them, right?  
  
Raven: Wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.  
  
Chelsea: Exactly, and I feel the same about Levi. And I think the beefy version of you felt the same way about her calf. You only saw a glimpse, not the whole picture. Sure, we might’ve remained cows for the rest of our lives for something stupid we did.  
  
Raven: That you did…  
  
Chelsea: Fine, that I did, but just because we weren’t humans doesn’t mean we weren’t happy.   
  
Raven: But you're a vegetarian Chels, you must know how…  
  
Chelsea: Yeah, I know. But we were different cows Rae. Even if Randall didn’t stop you from getting busy with the bull, I’m pretty sure our parents would’ve made sure that you raised your kid properly.  
  
Raven: Man, those must’ve been some awkward family photos… But thanks, Chels. I think I needed this.   
  
Chelsea: It’s what I’m here for. I gotta go, but let me know if you ever get anymore of these “alternate future” visions. I find it interesting to know what we could’ve been like._  
  
Chelsea puts on her jacket and heads outside. Raven scoots her chair back and prepares to stand up, but finds herself in yet another vision back at the barnyard.  
  
  
  
The sun disappeared over the farm’s horizon. The sky filled with stars and the house closest to the barn shut of its lights. Beth and Anne went back to the pasture to spend the night while Raven and Chelsea remained back at the main barn with a couple of other girls.   
  
There were separate stalls with multiple sand beds lined up in several columns. Raven still had trouble laying down with her large body. But she saw how a couple of other heifers fold their legs to get a good sense of what her position should be like. Chelsea walked up to the stall next to her and lied down as well.   
  
 _Chelsea: Bit better than what I had at home, but I still miss my bed.  
  
Raven: Now you’d probably break it just by putting one hoof on it.  
  
Chelsea: Heh, yeah. I’d probably need a bed the size of a pickup truck. _  
  
Both chuckled at the slight joke before cutting back to the problem at hand.  
  
 _Raven: Chelsea, you saw the reversal spell before eating it. Do you think it’s easy to make?  
  
Chelsea: Honestly Rae, it looked a little complicated. I think part of the reason I ate it so fast is because how much ingredients we needed to make it work. There’s no way we would’ve stopped the spell at Alana’s party._  
  
The two sat in silence for a minute reflecting on that night and what it led to. Their excitement at the spell wish. Their horrific realization at what they were becoming. Their attempts to fight their new instincts. The moment they found out they were doomed. The disgusted look on Alana’s face when she read the names of two nude animals as the winners of the costume contest. The baffled looks their parents gave when they arrived on the doorstep. The tears Raven’s mother shed when her daughter no longer spoke to her. The car that drove off as the two met Randall.  
  
Chelsea started to cry.  
  
 _Chelsea: It.. it is my fault Raven. We should be talking about grad school selections; not which bale of hay is better! If we stay like this, then I don’t blame you for not wanting to be my friend.  
_  
As Chelsea started bawling, Raven sat there calmly. She was furious that Chelsea turned them into cows and got rid of their one chance of staying human. But despite all this, she didn’t scream back or gloat at her bovine bestie for their predicament.  
  
 _Raven: Chelsea, there’s no other person I’d want to be cows with. We could be hippos, whales, flies, snakes, or frogs eating flies, but it won’t change the fact that you’re my best friend._  
  
Chelsea started to loosen up a bit.  
  
 _Raven: Maybe not that last one though. Pretty sure I had a fly show up in my cud today. They are NOT better the second time around…_  
  
 _Chelsea: That… that helped a bit. Thanks Rae._  
  
The two started to relax a little more as their eyes began closing longer. It was time for sleep.  
  
 _Raven: So, what’s on the agenda tomorrow, Bessie? I mean, Chelsea?_  
  
Chelsea: Well, there’s a lot of eating, drinking, milking, and sleeping in the schedule, but I’m sure we could fit in watching some clouds and pretending that burgers don’t exist. Not sure I’ll be up for all of it though.  
  
Raven: Don’t have a cow, Chelsea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the Farm Fresh trilogy comes to a close. I figured I would try to go for an ending that is open-ended while still seeming like a satisfying conclusion. "Don't Have a Cow" was over a decade ago, but it still remains one of the more memorable cow transformations done in mainstream media. Whether or not Raven's Home will acknowledge this or make sort of a sequel episode is up in the air, but it'd be nice since it remains a lot of people's favorite episodes and would get the chance to incorporate elements that the original didn't. 
> 
> Thanks to those who read through the whole story. Now that it's complete, I really wanna hear your feedback. Listening to different thoughts is one of my favorite things after completing a piece. It could be what you thought of this piece, what you thought of the original episode, or how you would've handled this type of scenario. Please let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> This is series exploring a potential "What If?" scenario created from the That's So Raven episode "Don't Have a Cow." This takes place in a continuity where Raven fails to stop herself and Chelsea from turning into cows. After years of taking care of them, they are left on a farm to live like the animal they became until their families can find a way to change them back. How will they adjust to life on the farm? 
> 
> Please let me know you thoughts in the comments. It could be your feelings towards the original episode, what you think of this story, and how you would've handled the potential aftermath if Raven's cow transformation came true.


End file.
